Blood, Lust, and A Sugar Rush
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: When L originally set out that night, all he wanted was to satisfy his craving for sugar. He had no intention of finding an immortal who craved human contact. What happens when these two meet? Will both of their desires be met?


Blood Lust and Sugar Rushes.

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Blindo typos are frequent in my stories, and I apologize in advance, and I clearly do not own Death Note._

This was aweful. Horrible. Bad. Wrong. There weren't enough words to describe this situation. L was out of cake. This was dreadful and immediately made the man's world a few shades darker.

L hated shopping for his own sweets. It was just too hard to only buy a _few_ sugary items. He sighed. As much as he detested the idea of facing down an entire store of sweets, and not leaving with all of them, he got up and walked out into the winter night of Japan.

Light silently stalked the tall, pale man with horrid posture. The man was shuffling along in worn jeans that hung loosly on his hips, a crisp white shirt and bright yellow Chuck's which drastically contrasted with his dark eyes and black hair that stuck out in every direction. Light licked his lips in anticipation.

He was thirsty. He had been around the others for far too long. He found himself craving human contact.

L stopped just outside the little twenty-four-hour bakery. He had a feeling that something was following him. He was never wrong about such things because he was L. And the World's Greatest Detective was _always_ right.

At the moment, though, he couldn't bring himself to give two fucks. He pushed the thought aside and entered the bakery.

Light followed his newest desire to a small bakery. _"Ah, so a need for sweets has forced him out into this cold night," _he thought with an amused smile. He watched the other male intently. He seemed to be searching for something. _"He senses me," _Light thought, amusement growing. _"He just hasn't figured out where I am yet. This is going to be interesting."_

L scanned the seemingly endless rows of sweets while an impatient sales girl gave him odd looks from behind the cash register.

It must've had something to do with the fact that he had the look of a kid in a candy store; a wonder-struck smile and eyes that were even wider than usual. With a thumb pressed pensively to his bottom lip, he stood, debating on what to purchase. He was craving blueberry cheese cake, but absolutely **everything** looked delicious.

"Hmmm," he said turning to the oggling girl. "I'll have this, that, and one of those," he droned boredly, pointing to the blueberry cheese cake, chocolate glazed doughnuts, and sugar cookies topped with m&ms. Her mouth popped open in a small _oh_ of surprise at the large amount of sweets, and L had to resist the urge to devour them on his way out of the store.

Light waited patiently on a rooftop of a building across the street. He saw the large quantity of sugar, the odd stares his desire recieved, and the child-like excitement this strange man seemed to get from the sweets. It enthralled him. Obviously, he had good taste.

He saw the man exit the store, taking a sugar cookie in his hand and digging out an m&m with his tongue. Now was the time to make his move. He leapt from the building, landing across the street in front of the pale man who didn't seem the least bit startled by his sudden appearence.

L blinked. He was suddenly facing a boy with caramel hair and eyes and skin that was more pale than his own. Said boy was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans, a bright yellow jacket and black Chuck's.

"So you are what I sensed following me," he mused. "I am never wrong." He was completely amazed by the beauty of the creature before him, but he hid that amazement behind an unimpressed stare.

He knew instantly that the boy before him wasn't human. He could feel the cold emanating from him. As if that wasn't enough, the boy was beyond perfection. L was enthralled.

Light smiled. So his desire was smart. Dangerously close to his level of genius. This would definitely be interesting.

"Yes, I've been hunting you for quite awhile." Velvet voice dripped with honey.

"Hunting?" Monotone voice questioned.

"Of course. You must know what I am, right?"

"Judging by the pale skin and your unimaginable beauty, I would have to say that you are a vampire."

"Incubus, actually. I am rather thirsty, but I don't plan on making a meal out of you. I'm more interested in satisfying another need." Light smirked.

The hand that wasn't currently holding a cookie brought blunt nails to colorless lips. " I may be persuaded to help you with that," L said boredly. "But first, tell me your name."

"Call me Kira. And you are?"

_"Such a pretty name, if he were a girl," _L thought. "Call me Ryuzaki."

_"Obviously a fake name,"_ Light thought. "Afraid to give your real name to a vampire?"

"I'll give my real name when you give yours," L challenged.

Light smiled charmingly. "Well then. Shall we go?"

L nodded, leading the way back to his warm appartment.

Light was beginning to get aroused simply by watching the man's tongue trail his chocolate glazed doughnut. He ground his teeth in frustration. Why did his Ryuzaki have to live so far away? It took every bit of restraint not to jump the odd man in the middle of the street.

L allowed a small smile to mar his masque of disinterest. He seemed to be having a greater effect on the immortal boy than he had intended. This was going to be fun. However, the other male's sexual interest had more of an effect on the detective than he assumed it would.

They reached L's appartment just as both men were about to admit defeat and have sex on a nearby bench.

Once inside the comfort and warmth of Ryuzaki's bedroom, Light grabbed the other's face and kissed his colorless lips full of lust and hunger. Soft lips coaxed chapped ones open so that a skilled tongue could explore the warm depths. 

L moaned as a tongue invaded his mouth and he lost the fight for dominance against it. Really, he was quite content to play the submissive role just this once. He had his sugar, and now he was being treated to this amazing pleasure. It was turning out to be a great night.

Light's hands roamed the submissive male's body. Cold fingers traced the warm curve of Ryuzaki's back, trailed nails along his sides counting the ribs. A cool tongue left cold chills and saliva along the neck and jawline. A white shirt was jerked swiftly over messy black hair to expose a pale chest and abdomen. Light's mouth quickly decended onto a sensitive nipple. He sucked at it, wrapping his tongue aroung it until it became a hard ball in his mouth.

"Kira," L moaned, dazed with pleasure. The masque of boredom was long gone, replaced by nothing but pure pleasure. He moaned in content as sharp teeth bit his nipple and a cool mouth dulled the pain.

Light had to resist the urge to bite hard enough to draw blood. He wanted a taste of the man before him, but those little tastes always turned into rather large drinks. And he didn't want to drain his fuck toy. He gave a small growl as slender fingers burried themselves in perfect caramel hair.

"Enough stalling," the fully aroused vampire breathed in something between a growl and a whine. Swift fingers glided to loosly fitting jeans, undid the buton and zipper to expose a fully erect member. Light wasted no time. He removed his clothes, recieving help from a pleasure dazed Ryuzaki, and found a bottle of lube in a bedside drawer. He applied a small amount to his index and middle finger and began to prepare the delectable and willing man.

L gasped in pleasure as Kira's lubrication soaked fingers slid into his enterance. The experienced male stretched his enterance, scissoring his fingers, making him large enough. Those magic fingers struck a spot that made L writhe in pleasure. He arched his back, digging his nails into his matress.

Light smiled. He was glad that Ryuzaki needed so little preparation. He couldn't take the waiting much longer. His member twitched at the thought of entering Ryuzaki's tight opening. Pulling his fingers out of the man, he positioned himself to make that first thrust.

L moaned as the head of Kira's member rammed inside of him. He hit that special spot on the first try. He felt a cold mouth lock onto his pulse, and he sank deeper into the waves of pleasure that rocked his body with every thrust. This was the purest form of bliss.

Light's soft bites became harder. Sharp teeth bit into the soft flesh of Ryuzaki's shoulder, drawing blood. He needed a taste. The blood lust was maddening. He sucked, filling his mouth with the blood, letting it coat his tongue. This was heaven.

L screamed with pleasure at the sensation of Kira's teeth sinking inot his flesh. It should have been a scream of pain. He should have been filled with terror. But in his present state, he really didn't care. He threw his head back as his prostate was stimmulated once again.

Light's hand reached over and grabbed a doughnut from the bedside table. Ryuzaki opened his mouth through the pleasure haze to accept the treat. Light knew that if his blood lust was this insatiable, then this owlish man's sugar craving must be unimaginable.

L ate the doughnut without question. The small part of his brain that wasn't fogged with pleasure demanded sugar. It was maddening when he thought about it. Blunt nails dug into pale hips as more blood was drawn from a new wound on his earlobe.

It was hard to bite Ryuzaki in places that weren't lethal. He didn't want the venom to spread and turn Ryuzaki into one of him. Not without consent. That was strange. Usually, Light bit first and thought later. He wasn't one for caution in the heat of passion.

L was on the verge of completion. Kira's member, however, was still hard and full, thrusting deeper and deeper into him. He tried to hold on, but the stimulation of his prostate, bites to his neck, and the fact that Kira's cold fingers were now pumping his ready to overflow member made that very difficult.

In the end, it was the way Kira moaned "Ryuzaki," into his ear before making a new incision in the juncture of the neck and shoulder, that sent L tumbling into completion. Kira continued his ministrations throughout his orgasm and the spilling of his seed into the other male's hand.

Bringing the hand now covered in Ryuzaki's cum to his lips, Light licked it, making the other male's pale cheeks flush with pink. He pulled his still hard member out of the man, watching the small marks on his neck and shoulder heal. He had to resist the urge to place another bite on those blushing cheeks.

L stared at Kira's member. It was still hard. That would never do. Still on a sex high, he got onto his knees attempting to push the confused vampure back.

Light laid back, as he assumed that's what Ryuzaki wanted, and let the insomniatic man take control. He gasped as a warm cavern swallowed up his member. A hot tongue traced patterns on the firm skin. Said tongue twirled along the sensitive sac and underside. He decided to get rough, because clearly, what excited humans wasn't going to arouse a super-strong vampire. He trailed his tongue lazily to the head of Kira's member, which was dripping with precum, and brought his teeth down onto it. Kira screamed with pleasure, pressing fingers into the back of L's head.

L brought two fingers up to Kira's enterance. He slid one inside, pumping it in and out in time with the bobbing of his head. Shortly after that, a second was added. He stretched the area until he found the spot he was looking for. Kira moaned in pleasure, pulling at L's hair.

With a newly hardened member, L got up, slid between Kira's legs placing those legs on his shoulders and locking colorless lips with pink ones as he began to thrust into the vampire. He wouldn't last long. Kira's actions had driven him close to spilling his seed without being touched, so the fact that he was inside the cool yet somehow warm enterance of his newest obsession was pushing him right to the brink.

Light screamed in pleasure. Ryuzaki was the only thing on his mind. His hands wove into jet black hair, his lips locked onto chapped and colorless ones, and when he spoke, Ryuzaki's name was the only thing that left his lips in breathless gasps. Sharp teeth bit into the soft skin of his desire's lip as yet another wave of pleasure shoock his body.

"Kira!" L screamed as he came for the second time. The sensation was intensified as he felt warm cum spill from a cold enterance.

Light heard Ryuzaki cry his name, but it was the sensation of his cum inside him that pushed him into completion. The sensation of the hot liquid warming his most private area sent him spirling into a tidal wave of pleasure. He didn't think he could take it. He held onto the odd man above him who attached their lips together for a searing kiss and one last taste of blood.

"I've had alot of sex, and _that_ was the most amazing." Light stated after he had found some unsuspecting prey and Ryuzaki had had plenty of sugar.

L smirked, practically inhaling another piece of blueberry cheese cake. "Oh really? Well, I must agree. Although I doubt I've had as much sex as you have."

Light chuckld. "Shouldn't you sleep?" He asked curiously. "Most humans fall directly asleep after one sex session with me. Not that I ever go back for more than that."

"I don't sleep." L said matter-of-factly. "Well, not often," he added at the strange look Kira gave him.

"So..." Light asked skeptically, waiting for the man to swallow the enormous bite of cookie he had just shoved into his mouth. "Are you ever going to tell me your real name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Well, since you **are** the first human who has made me cum like that, I guess you deserve to know. Especially since I plan to come back." That statement earned him a rarely used smile. "My name is Light. Although I've been Kira ever since I became immortal."

"Light," L said slowly, as if tasting the name. "I love it. I am Lawliet. Pronounced Low-light."

"Hmm," Light looked thoughtful, then a smile spread across his lips. "Well, Lawliet, I think you may be the cure for my blood lust."

"And you may just be the cure for my sugar rushes." Light highly doubted _anything_ could cure Lawliet's sugar rushes, seeing as that statement was uttered around about half a cheese cake and a mouth full of sugar coated tea.

Light smiled and leaned in for another taste of L just as the sky was turning a shade of purple. He then retreated to the darkness of L's closet to wait for the safety of darkness.

**The End!**


End file.
